Don and Jess: This is Your Playground
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ashlyn's first trip to the lab and precinct. FA DL MS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, Ashlyn is home from the hospital and settled at home with her family. What's next you ask? Well that's easy. Her first trip to the precinct and the lab. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Really people? Come on, after all this time do you really expect a disclaimer? (E/N: Question marks hun, question marks!)

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don woke up around 3:30 when he heard Ashlyn crying over the baby monitor. Turning the volume down low so it wouldn't wake Jess, Don carefully climbed out of bed and made his way down the hall. He opened the nursery door and walked over to Ashlyn's crib. He looked down and saw his daughter's watery gaze looking back up at him. Picking Ashlyn up, Don sat in the rocking chair.

"What's up Ash?" Don asked. "Mommy just fed you an hour ago and you don't need a change."

Ashlyn held onto the finger Don had given her and whimpered as a clap of thunder struck outside. Don connected the dots.

"Is that it?" Don asked. "The thunder is scaring you? Well don't you worry Ashlyn May. It can't hurt you. It's just noise."

Ashlyn was just over three months old and had started smiling and being able to hold her head up on her own. Recently the whole family had celebrated not only Lucy's first birthday but Danny no longer having to use a cane or go to physical therapy. Tomorrow, or today given the time, would be Jess' first day back at work and Ashlyn's first visit to the precinct and lab. Don wasn't sure about having her around all the chemicals but remember that Lindsay had brought Lucy in not long after her birth so he figured Ashlyn would be fine. Though Jess was going back to work, she was still on desk duty and would remain there for about another month before being let back into the field.

Thunder struck again and again Ashlyn whimpered. Don held her close.

"Don't worry baby," Don whispered. "it's ok. I won't let anything hurt you."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess smiled as she watched Don and Ashlyn from the doorway of the nursery. She had woken up when Don had climbed out of bed. No matter how careful he was, she always knew when he wasn't there. She heard the thunder and had figured out what had woken their daughter. She didn't really have to get up knowing Don would be able to calm Ashlyn just fine. She was a daddy's girl from day one. But she enjoyed watching her husband and daughter together. It gave her a warm feeling. It was similar to the

feeling she got after she and Don got together but it was also different. Jess looked at her watch that she had forgotten to take off and knew she had to get back to sleep. She gave Don and Ashlyn one more look before heading back down the hall.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jarvis looked up from his already large mountain of paper work at the knock on his office door. A smile made its way across his face he saw Don, Jess and Ashlyn standing there.

"Well look who's here." Jarvis said, standing up. "Jess it is good to see you back. And I see you brought Ashlyn with you."

Jess smiled and returned the hug Jarvis gave her. "Yeah we figured since I was just on desk today that I could take Ashlyn to the lab to see everyone after she visits here."

Jarvis nodded as he took Ashlyn from Jess. "Of course. Sounds good since I have to send Don out once he gets his things put away."

Don sighed. "Ok I'll be right back."

Jess smiled as she watched her boss. "You're a natural sir."

"Three daughters Jess." Jarvis said. "They may be all grown but this stuff is like riding a bike."

Don came back into the office. "Alright Captain, where I am headed?"

Jarvis walked to his desk and picked up a file, keeping a good grip on Ashlyn as he did then walked back. He handed Don the file. Don quickly flipped through the few pages then looked at Jarvis with a dark frown on his face.

"It was them again wasn't it?" Don asked.

Jess looked concerned. "Don?"

Don handed Jess the file. She looked through it and a similar look settled over her face. Jarvis sighed.

"I'm afraid it was." Jarvis said. "Mac's already got Danny and Hawkes at the scene. Don head over."

Don sighed and took the file back from Jess. He gave her a kiss and placed one of Ashlyn's head before leaving.

"Sir are we sure it's the same people who shot up the bar?" Jess asked.

Jarvis nodded and handed Ashlyn back to Jess. "We're sure. Go take Ashlyn around the squad room then head to the lab. I know that's where Don will be spending most of his day."

Jess nodded and left Jarvis' office.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac looked over the evidence that Danny and Hawkes had brought back from the crime scene. There wasn't anything that could lead them to who shot at them at the bar a year before. It was getting beyond frustrating. He sighed and looked up just in time to see Jess come off the elevator. He smiled when he saw Ashlyn with her. Standing from his desk, he made his way out of his office.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Mac said.

Jess smiled at him. "Hey Mac. As you can see I got Don to agree to bring Ashlyn to the lab."

Mac took Ashlyn from Jess. "Yes I can see that. Hey little girl."

Jess smiled at the sight of Mac with Ashlyn. He was a natural with both Ashlyn and Lucy. She wondered how long it would be before he was holding his and Stella's child.

"So any idea where my husband is?" Jess asked.

Mac nodded towards the direction of Trace. "Come on I'll take you."

Jess left Ashlyn's diaper bag in Mac's office and followed him down to Trace. There they found the rest of the team taking a much needed break. Danny and Don were sitting on one of the tables while Stella, Lindsay, Hawkes and Adam stood in front of them.

"Hey guys, we have a couple of visitors." Mac said entering with Jess and Ashlyn still in his arms.

The others watched as Ashlyn's eyes lit up at the sight of her godfather. Adam smiled.

"Hey there Ash." he said as he took Ashlyn from Mac. "How's my goddaughter doing?"

"She experienced her first thunder storm early this morning." Don said.

Danny crossed his arms. "How'd she do?"

"Not bad." Don said. "Once I picked her up she only whimpered at the sound. Didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep."

Stella smiled. "Got her daddy wrapped around her finger doesn't she?"

Jess laughed. "Since the moment she was born."

Lindsay smiled as well. "Sounds like Lucy and Danny."

"Hey!" said fathers protested. (E/N: *points and laughs*)

Hawkes shook his head with a smile. "You two are in so much trouble come their teen years."

Don and Danny groaned. "Don't go there."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After a bit the others had to get back to work so after a quick call to Sid to make sure he didn't have any bodies out, Jess brought Ashlyn down to see him.

"Hey Sid." Jess said walking in.

Sid smiled. "Hey there Jess. And Miss Flack, how are you?"

Ashlyn smiled at Sid. Jess laughed.

"That's about all you're getting out of her." she said.

Sid laughed too. "Don't worry about it. My girls were the same until they were about six months old. They'd smile at everyone they knew."

"Very nice to know Don and I have one more person to go to for advice as this little one grows." Jess said.

Sid nodded. "Of course. Anything I can help with. I wouldn't even mind diaper duty."

Jess laughed. "Given what you do for a living Sid, I'm not surprised by that."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

That night, Ashlyn went to sleep quickly, tired from her long day. Don and Jess stood next to her crib watching her drift off. Don wrapped his arms around Jess' waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So did she have a good day?" Don asked quietly.

Jess nodded but didn't say anything until she and Don stepped out of Ashlyn's room. Closing the door almost all the way so the nightlight in the hall shined into the room, the two walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"She was great." Jess said. "And very well behaved."

Don smiled. "Just like her mother."

Jess snorted. "If you say so. We should hold onto this good behavior while we can."

Don pulled Jess against his side. "Well if she does take after you then we really are in trouble once she becomes a teen."

Jess looked at her husband. "What makes you say that?"

Don smirked. "Your father told me some interesting stories of your teen years."

Jess groaned and buried her face in Don's chest.

Don laughed. "There was the time when you were fifteen..."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Hehe, love that ending. So there is Ashlyn's first trip to the lab and precinct. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

HEY! Sarah here! I actually edited this, while instant messaging LACY! Amazing huh? Yep! And I got shots today (no tears for once. I'll admit it, I'm a wimp) and I had a half day at school, and I'm very hyper. LOL I'm having chicken pot pie soon, and I need to go work on another story!TOODLE-LOO! Kisses~Sarah!

Don't worry Sarah, I'm a wimp too. Bring a needle anywhere near me and the tears start automatically.


End file.
